


так близко, что можно потерять

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Сегодня о том, как не надо завершать каникулы: знакомство Лучшего Друга с Бесячим Похитителем Наушников — это всегда. плохая. идея. Или — Кей не уверен, что его беспокоит сильнее: то, что Куроо узнаёт о нем, или то, что он сам узнаёт о Куроо.





	так близко, что можно потерять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [close enough to lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565691) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



Время от времени Кей совершает — иногда намеренно, иногда нет — поступки, которые трудно назвать разумными несмотря на то, что он очень старается вести себя разумно. Например, был один запоминающийся момент, когда он отмочил нечто совершенно неразумное. Для того, чтобы оценить юмор ситуации, надо рассказать предысторию. 

Кей любит красные плоды, особенно клубнику и малину, и, минуя воспоминание о малиновом маффине, приготовленном как-то неким Куроо Тецуро, концепция выглядит так: почти все в природе вещей, принадлежащих Кею, имеет аромат красных плодов. Клубничный шампунь, малиновый освежитель воздуха, все такое. Помимо бытовой химии, у него имеется также большое количество пищевых продуктов, обладающих ароматом, запахом или цветом его любимых красных плодов. Клубничный сироп, малиновое мороженое и прочие тридцать три удовольствия.

Короче, суть истории в том, что как-то раз в начале семестра Кей перепутал средство для мытья посуды (клубничное) с сиропом (клубничным же) и сделал не один, не два, а целых три глотка этой пенистой гадости, образовавшейся при смешивании с водой. Кей не склонен впадать в панику, но вкус этой штуки, текущей в горло, заставил его на миг задуматься о жизни, смерти и великом ничто за их пределами.

В тот раз на помощь ему пришел Ямагучи. Хоть и покатывался со смеху так, что слезы выступили, но все же забрал стакан у остолбеневшего Кея, вылил вредоносный коктейль, принес Кею стакан молока, а потом принялся писать об этом сообщения всем друзьям. И пусть сообщения и смех Кея не слишком обрадовали, в общем, он был признателен Ямагучи за существование и вмешательство.

Сейчас, когда Кей стоит на платформе, дожидаясь, пока поезд остановится, это чувство возвращается с десятикратной силой (впрочем, Кей признает, оно всегда подспудно тлеет где-то в глубине: друзьям детства, а также лучшим друзьям свойственно вызывать такие эмоции). Кей, кажется, прослезится, когда увидит Ямагучи. За время его отсутствия произошло столько всего!

— Столько, — говорит он, как только Ямагучи выходит из поезда и широко улыбается. — Столько всего, Тадаши.

— Наслышан, — говорит Ямагучи. — Не вредничай, возьми сумку.

— Не такая уж она и тяжелая, — замечает Кей, но все равно берет, потому что Ямагучи наконец здесь, а значит, будут и водка, и печенье, и нытье. — Как прошло?

— Ты и так знаешь: я все время спал. Мама снова прислала свитера…

— Осень только наступила…

-...а твоя бабушка просила следить, чтобы ты ел хоть что-то кроме лапши быстрого приготовления.

— Точно.

— Акитеру, кстати, в порядке, — Ямагучи говорит это так беззаботно, словно сейчас не семь утра (вот правда, Кею вообще удастся хоть раз отоспаться за эти каникулы?) и он совершенно не устал.

Кей крепче сжимает ручку сумки и оглядывается. Кажется, уже появился небольшой туман, так что свитер вряд ли долго пролежит в шкафу свернутым.

— Как думаешь, в этом году будет снег?

— Позвони ему.

— Правда, я не очень люблю снег. Ну да ладно, хочешь послушать про ту говносъемку или нет? Радуйся, что я вообще жив остался. 

Ямагучи смеется и, качнувшись, толкает Кея плечом.

— Я всегда рад, что ты жив.

— Хорошо. — Кей вынимает из кармана свободную руку и забирает вторую сумку Ямагучи. В конце концов, сейчас семь утра, и он устал. — Хорошо.

***

Путь от станции занимает больше времени, чем обычно, потому что Кей полон решимости хотя бы коротко ввести Ямагучи в курс дела, чтобы после спокойно рассказать подробности. Перечислить все травмирующие последствия прошедших каникул довольно сложно, но блестящий сарказм и стоическое отношение к жизненным невзгодам позволяют ему охватить катастрофическую вечеринку у Бокуто, нелюбовь Ивайзуми Злобного Обзорщика к Макфлурри и все то, что появилось (или было утрачено) в его жизни по вине Куроо Тецуро.

— Так, давай разберемся, — говорит Ямагучи. — За этот месяц — точнее, двадцать дней — что меня не было, ты умудрился предоставить Бокуто три минуты сорок секунд записи, где повторяешь припев Bubble Butt…

— Да…

— ...у тебя украл наушники парень из _Le Petit Ячи_ …

— Да…

— ...тебя шантажировали тремя минутами сорока секундами записи, где ты повторяешь припев Bubble Butt, чтобы ты позировал для фото вместе с парнем из _Le Petit Ячи_ , который украл твои наушники…

— Да…

— ...и потом вы отсняли эти фото.

— Да, — говорит Кей. — Вот видишь, я же просил тебя не уезжать.

— Я и правда очень рад, что ты жив, — говорит Ямагучи. — Не совсем понимаю, каким образом, но рад, что это так. 

— И еще на меня набросился кот Кенмы.

Ямагучи останавливается, и Кей натыкается на него сзади. 

— Есть что-то еще, что мне следует знать, Цукки?

— Ну, — говорит Кей, перехватывает сумки и откашливается, — дай подумать.

Вообще-то, есть пара вопросов, даже, пожалуй, более насущных, чем его неспособность вспомнить, куда же запропастились конспекты, одолженные у Киндаичи. В порядке приоритетности это: полная незаинтересованность Куроо Тецуро в том, чтобы вернуть Кею наушники, и какая-то странная идея, пришедшая в глупую голову Бокуто и заставляющая его то и дело появляться поблизости от Кея в самое неожиданное время, в самой неожиданной манере и с самым неожиданным выражением лица. Второе вполне может стать первым, если Бокуто продолжит в том же духе, потому что Кей еще никогда в жизни не был настолько озадачен происходящим, за исключением трех секунд когнитивного диссонанса, пережитых при глотании жидкости для мытья посуды.

— Так… Бокуто за тобой следит, — медленно проговаривает Ямагучи, когда Кей отвлекается от воспоминаний. — Бокуто. Следит за тобой.

— Ну, не совсем, — хмурится Кей. — Это больше похоже… Ну вот, знаешь, как если на ночь не зашторить окно, кажется, будто все птицы в городе смотрят на тебя, пока ты спишь?

— Нет, — говорит Ямагучи.

— Ну, похожее ощущение. В своем роде.

— Как если на ночь не зашторить окно, кажется, будто все птицы в городе смотрят на тебя, пока ты спишь.

— Да, — говорит Кей.

— Понятно, — говорит Ямагучи.

— А Куроо все еще не вернул мои наушники, — говорит Кей.

— Знаю, — говорит Ямагучи.

— Меня это беспокоит.

— Представляю. Хочешь, сходим за продуктами или еще что? Можем приготовить карри.

— Я не хочу карри, Ямагучи, я хочу свои наушники.

— Можно купить морковку, яйца и мороженый горошек.

— Я не покупаю унылоту типа мороженого горошка.

— Можем купить мороженого.

— ...идет. Мороженое подойдет.

— Или мы могли бы просто взять пирожных и чего-нибудь еще, если хочешь.

— Могли бы.

— Нет, Цукки. — Ямагучи улыбается, и Кей не понимает, почему, пока не поднимает взгляд и не осознает, перед какой дверью они остановились. — Я имею в виду, просто взять пирожных.

Возможно, в какой-нибудь параллельной реальности это смешно — то, что он привел Ямагучи прямо к тому самому кафе, на которое жаловался от всего сердца. Может, в этой параллельной реальности у него есть и роскошная тачка, на которой он мог бы свалить отсюда. Навсегда.

— Молчи. Просто молчи. — Впрочем, Кей уже успел смириться с тем, что этот месяц откроет ему немало жизненных тайн, поэтому глубоко вздыхает и ждет, когда ухмыляющийся Ямагучи откроет дверь _Le Petit Зубочистки_ , чтобы он мог войти.

 

***

За последние двадцать дней Кею не раз приходило в голову, что если вслушаться, как Бокуто и Куроо смеются вместе, можно услышать трубы, возвещающие апокалипсис. При этом он не рассматривал возможность, что даже смех Ямагучи за компанию с Куроо будет звучать как приближающийся и все более желанный конец света. Теперь он сожалеет, что не подумал об этом раньше, потому что тогда принял бы меры для защиты слуха… и тут в очередной раз осознает, что Куроо так и не вернул ему наушники.

Кей сверлит взглядом кофе, который Куроо толкнул ему через стойку, одновременно обмениваясь самыми радостными приветствиями при знакомстве с Ямагучи, и думает, что одного этого кофе будет мало. Нет, ему понадобится много, очень много кофе. Огромное количество…

— И тогда, — хихикает (хихикает!!!) Ямагучи, — в два ночи мы садимся слушать все тридцать пять испанских хитов две тысячи восьмого, чтобы найти тот единственный, что звучал вечером в машине.

Восторг на лице Куроо — это какой-то кошмар. Кей не понимает, зачем Ямагучи понадобилось рассказывать этому нечестивцу хоть что-то, а тем более — раскрывать интимные подробности их придурковатого отрочества, но, видимо, лучше принять все удары судьбы разом, чтобы остаток года прошел в мире и спокойствии. Впереди еще один семестр, и лучше смириться с тем, как быстро лучший друг нашел общий язык с тем-кто-не-заслуживает-звания-врага. Кажется даже, что Ямагучи вовсю наслаждается попытками Кея держаться как можно дальше от Куроо. Конечно, это бесит просто невыносимо, однако не хочется испытывать свою дерьмовенькую удачу больше, чем уже сделал за него бог знает кто. Так что Кей продолжает сверлить взглядом кофе, что за последний месяц уже стало для него почти традицией в этом кафе. Он не знает, как дошел до жизни такой. Все, чего он хочет: заснуть, проснуться с уже выполненными заданиями, тремя контейнерами присланного Акитеру клубничного торта в холодильнике и вернуться к учебе. И желательно, чтобы август был начисто стерт из памяти.

Но непохоже, чтобы хоть один из этих двоих за стойкой — по разные стороны от нее — позволил его мечтам осуществиться. Наоборот, когда Кей на время прекращает сверлить взглядом кофе и поднимает голову, оба пристально смотрят на него с похожими улыбками, и Кей не понимает, в чем дело, пока Куроо не открывает свой лукавый рот.

— Динозавры, да? — говорит он.

Кей моргает, потом переводит взгляд на Ямагучи. Впервые — по крайней мере, в этом году — он не может подобрать слов, чтобы сказать то, что хочет.

Ямагучи же, как всегда, подхватывает:

— У меня в сумке есть торт.

— Вы будете гореть в аду, оба, — говорит Кей.

 

***

Вообще, это знакомство могло обернуться еще хуже, думает Кей и не слишком мягко выпроваживает Ямагучи из проклятого кафе, сознательно игнорируя радостно машушего на прощание Куроо. Если о ночном бдении с испанскими хитами и динозаврах будет осведомлен только Куроо, Кей вполне сможет жить в мире и покое. По крайней мере Ямагучи не рассказал ничего действительно важного, и Кей знает, что никогда не расскажет. Кроме радостно машущего им Куроо, Кей также намеренно игнорирует осознание, что на самом деле не против, если бы тот узнал, что он машинально говорит спасибо всякий раз, как часы в его ноутбуке объявляют время.

Воздух уже немного прогрелся, пока они сидели в кафе, хотя небо не изменилось. Кей задумывается, как бы выглядел Куроо под снегом или дождем, потом — какой была бы его жизнь, если бы подобные праздные мысли не засоряли сознание. Может, тогда он вспомнил бы, куда затолкал конспекты Киндаичи.

И тут Куроо решает — как и всегда за время их знакомства — что Кей еще недостаточно несчастен, и чрезмерно радостно кричит ему вслед:

— Пока, Цукки!

Цукки. Кей замирает, положив ладонь на дверь, и смотрит сквозь стекло на высокое дерево вдалеке, на которое хотел бы влезть и остаться там жить. Пока, Цукки.

— Он только что назвал меня Цукки? Он только что назвал меня Цукки, — говорит он, и вот теперь Ямагучи выглядит так, словно начинает беспокоиться за его благополучие. — Он назвал меня Цукки.

— Мороженого? — робко предлагает Ямагучи. — Можем взять клубничную лакомку.

— В чем дело, Цукки? — щебечет Куроо. — Даже не попрощаешься?

Кей чувствует, как углы рта растягиваются в улыбке, и обычно это означает: он разозлился настолько, что и сам не рад. Но это только полбеды, вот в чем ужас. Вторая половина… просто… просто вот. Улыбка. Жуткая, не обещающая ничего хорошего, зловещая улыбка, которая появляется, когда он и хотел бы продолжать злиться на Хинату или Кагеяму за поступки, которых не одобрила бы даже младшая сестренка Хинаты, но все равно начинает хохотать. Та самая.

Ямагучи узнает эту улыбку мгновенно.

— Цукки…

— Заткнись, это ты во всем виноват.

И только отойдя на добрых пятьдесят шагов от _Le Petit Батута_ , он понимает, какой удар приберегла для него судьба, чтобы добить окончательно.

— Я.

— Ах да, — говорит Ямагучи. — Наушники.

 

***

Когда он врывается обратно в кафе, на котором к этому моменту пора бы повесить неоновую надпись, гласящую: “в недалеком будущем здесь будет покоиться тело Цукишимы Кея или Куроо Тецуро; чье именно, мы не знаем, так что оставайтесь с нами”, то с облегчением замечает, что посетителей в зале все еще нет. Слишком рано, и никто не хочет вставать в такой час в последний день каникул перед тем, как преисподняя возобновит учебное расписание. Направляясь к стойке, Кей чувствует признательность за это.

— Imagine all the people**...

Стоп.

— ...living life in peace.

Знакомое “йу-ху-у-у-у” перед припевом в исполнении кого-то, кроме самого Леннона, пожалуй, никогда не звучало лучше, — отстраненно думает Кей, пока пытается осмыслить мелодичный голос, поющий одну из его любимых песен. Может, потому что в кафе никого нет, или потому что логика в последний месяц постоянно подводит, или в этом виноват сам голос — мягкий, спокойный, — но Кей вдруг делает шаг от стойки и идет прямо через открытую дверь на кухню. Может, это просто голос. Просто голос, поющий you may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one.

Обнаружив на кухне всего одного человека, который ставит в духовку противень с булочками, Кей понимает, что вот это, а не факт, что он снова забыл спросить про наушники, и есть решающий удар судьбы на сегодня. Или на неделю, возможно, даже на месяц. Упреждающий удар на всю осень разом.

Куроо Тецуро, в розовом фартуке и белой рубашке, с растрепанными темными волосами и закатанными по локоть рукавами, оборачивается, напевая imagine no, и замолкает на possessions.

За те несколько минут, что Кея не было, что-то в нем изменилось. Его лицо, даже такое удивленное… Кею придется объяснить свое появление, сейчас, еще минуточку... Лицо Куроо, даже настолько удивленное, кажется более серьезным (если это верное слово), чем когда-либо. Ни следа усмешки, никакой пронзительности во взгляде. И Кей почему-то благодарен — наверное, за след от муки на его щеке, больше не за что, — просто стоя перед Куроо с еще свежими отголосками пения, звучащими в ушах, и полусжатыми кулаками…

Imagine no possessions...I wonder if you can.

— Конечно, не могу, — говорит Кей. И вот правда, лучше бы он ушел с кухни и из кафе и попробовал спрятаться в одной из сумок Ямагучи, если влезет.

— Что?

— Моя самая… важная собственность, — говорит он и машет рукой, обозначая наушники, которые вдруг совсем не желает забирать. Можно просто… можно просто купить себе новые… они ему и не нужны вовсе. Правда. — Я. Вернулся за ними.

— Ах да, — говорит Куроо, все еще слишком растерянный, чтобы засмеяться. — Я… они у меня не здесь, я только…

— Ничего страшного! — Слишком быстро. Это было определенно слишком быстро, но все же лучше, чем если бы он выпалил: спойте еще, я, кажется, никогда не слышал такого голоса. Гораздо лучше, чем если бы он это выпалил. Гораздо лучше, чем если бы сказал: я еще никогда в жизни не слышал такого голоса.

— Но, — все же вырывается у него, и лучше бы он просто молча покинул кухню, — в тот день. Когда вы. Фредди Меркьюри.

— Ах да, — говорит Куроо. А потом улыбка вдруг возвращается, и он пожимает плечами. — Не знаю. Просто хотелось подразнить тебя, наверное?

— Просто хотелось… Я ухожу. 

— Окей, подожди, я только…

— Нет, — говорит Кей. — То есть. Я. Мне правда надо идти. Ямагучи ждет.

— А. Верно.

— Ну я пошел.

— Точно. Увидимся как-нибудь.

 

***

Иногда мы совершаем ошибки. Иногда мы совершаем несколько ошибок в день. И иногда — в очень редких случаях, как сегодня, — мы совершаем несколько ошибок в день по разным поводам. Например, Кей несколько раз ошибался не только в своем восприятии Куроо Тецуро из _Le Petit Провала_ , но также в том, какой из множества ударов судьбы станет для него последним. 

Последним, хотя еще только восемь утра, должно стать решение, которое он принял, стоя снаружи, и вот теперь приводит в исполнение. Он снова входит в долбанное кафе, минует стойку, следует в кухню, сердито, но неуверенно смотрит в озадаченное лицо Куроо и бубнит самым грубым тоном, на какой способен:

— Это одна из моих любимых песен.

— Imagine?

— Я… мне обычно не нравятся ее перепевки.

— Извини…

— Я сказал — обычно.

Вот теперь, думает он, отворачиваясь, и, стараясь не замечать, как горят щеки, снова вываливается из кухни. Вот это был решающий удар.

**Author's Note:**

> * Название главы взято из песни ["Closer"](https://youtu.be/S6kPXH9HJvE) The Tiny. Строфа целиком выглядит так:  
> And you're close enough to lose  
>  Close to the point where you know that your mind  
>  It cannot choose  
>  Close enough to lose  
>  Close enough to lose your heart
> 
> ** [Imagine](https://youtu.be/DVg2EJvvlF8) — песня Джона Леннона из одноимённого альбома Imagine (1971).


End file.
